What!
by Sensu-No-Osoto
Summary: Junhyung just couldn't find the words to explain to everyone else what situation he was in right now. "Um...guys?" "What is it?" "...I'm pregnant." M-preg. 2Jun.


Keke yeah...2Jun...~ ^ ^' GOMEN! It was just tooooooooo tempting! T T Yeah, I'm a really bad author when it comes to updates, I know that, and I get to everything eventually. EVENTUALLY. Ok? ok.

akwardlinebreak...

_The bed creaked with a pleasurably paced tempo, the room humid and hot...so so...__hot__..._

_"Ah...ungh...Dooooojooo-Doojoon~!" _

_Doojoon kiss to his neck made him slowly open his glazed eyes, looking at the concentration and pleasure on his face. Junhyung felt his own hips jerk up to meet Doojoon's when his hand wrapped around him, a long moan dragging out of him. _

_"Junhyu-hyungie...tight..." _

_His gasps were the only response he could make to Doojoon when his hips started moving faster, bringing him closer...oh my god, he was __so__ close...until he finally tipped, his eyes losing focus as all he could see was white, feeling the same happening to Doojoon inside him. _

_Lying in bed in the afterglow with Doojoon, he knew some way, he'd amazingly have the ability to come up with the oddest crap he'd ever heard._

_"Junhyungie ah, do you want a baby with me?" A slap to Doojoon's chest made him laugh._

_"What crazy things are you thinking in there, ne Doojoon?" He shrugged, letting his hand trace along Junhyung's lower stomach._

_"You know, the usual. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could have a baby? Imagine, you with a nice round tummy and eating bizarre foods-"_

_"You're so weird, you know that."_

_"-even if you got sensitive emotions and became mad at me for putting a baby in your tummy, I wouldn't mind, because it would be worth it after you gave birth-"_

_"The hell? How am I supposed to give birth?"_

_"C-section, of course. And we'd all live together in the dorm with uncle Seobie and Woonie and Kiki and Hyunie..." Doojoon's trailed off, kissing Junhyung's forehead and pulling the covers more closely around them. _

_"...If you could get pregnant. Sleep well, love."_

_"Yah, 'night, crazy."_

akwardlinebreak...

He held up the stick to his eyes, his hands shaking, and screamed.

Doojoon winced at the shrill sound, not sure if he would risk castration leaving his place on the doorframe to calm the highly freaked rapper or not. He tried his best to give words of comfort from the bathroom door. "Junhyungie, I'm sure this must be able to be explained somehow, ok? It can't be that. It can't. That's impossible, right? Junhyungie, baby, you're fi-"

Junhyung held up a hand, stopping Doojoon; even with his head down, his bangs covering his unpredictable face, Doojoon was ready to piss his pants.

"Do not. Say that word." "W-What?" Doojoon was hit hard in the arm with the flying pregnancy test, taking a step back and eying Junhyung cautiously. "Do NOT even say the word 'baby', you asshole!" Doojoon really felt a shiver go down his spine this time, scared shitless, because if there was any good advice his father gave him, it was seventeen years ago when he was drunk out of oblivion and sat Doojoon on his lap, swaying in a way that had even the six-year-old disturbed, and hiccuped, "Son, you ever knock someone up, remember - well I'm sure you will, being my son - but didn't count on it actually happening, remember this; as soon as that test reads positive, you become her bitch and you better as _hell _be scared for your life because you upset her while the bun's in the oven, you're dick is probably coming off."

Doojoon had pretty much forgotten about that advice when he'd figured women weren't his type afterall, and it sure as hell didn't ever pop up in his mind when he and Junhyung would be..._busy. _He didn't have to worry about it, right? When their relationship had gotten _that_ far, he was definitely positive that Junhyung was no girl - _reproductively_, anyway - and didn't see why now he'd have to buy a pregnancy test for him - but of course, Junhyung was his love and he'd did it without any spoken questioning, and the morning sickness that had been happening for the last three weeks was starting to worry him too - but, of course. Now he did.

And it was looking right at him, holding his stomach and crying- _"Wait what?" _Doojoon's worries about his penis had already flown out his head as he rushed over to Junhyung, kneeling in front of him and cupping his face, not caring that there was still flecks of his last episode of dry-heave around his mouth. "Junhyung...Junhyung, dammit, _look at me." _The distraught rapper slightly rose his head, his eyes shimmering and his lips sucked in. Doojoon sighed; it was always hard to comfort a seriously upset Junhyung.

He was seriously upset.

awkwardlinebreak...

_"Oh my god. Oh my __god__. Oh my GOD. Cheese crapping fuck, what am I going to do? Oh my fuck, what am I going to tell my mother? She'll disown me, write my name off her will, give Goonsaeng my stuffed animals god DAMMIT she's being eyeing my Kakashi plushie too damn long shit who knows what's going to happen to him OH MY FUCK SHE WILL RAPE HIM. Mom can't let that happen right? She's at least going to let me keep one right? Anyway she can't take it Father's the one that gave it to- OH PENGUINS SUCK DICK __SHIT__ Dad will cut out my recently discovered uterus - the hell I thought I could jerk off have I been cumming fucking eggs? - and have that and Doojoon's balls hanging over his mantel piece while he smokes those Cuban cigars Ricardo always brings him and laugh everytime he-"_

The softness touching his lips made him come back to what was happening. Doojoon's eyes were open, looking into Junhyung's, then pulled his lips back when he realized Junhyung finally took notice of him. "Junhyung," he cooed, stroking his cheek. "This will be ok. We will be ok. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

awkwardlinebreak...

this is supposed to be humor but UGH IT'S SO FLUFFY ALREADY!,...i don't know how that's going to happen now...; ; it KIND OF funny(?) i think, but i might end up making it general. because i suck like that.

^3^


End file.
